50-50 Grind
The 50-50 is a basic grind with both trucks on the rail. It can be done easily on the backside and the frontside.The 50-50 grind is where both trucks are on the edge. This move evolved from the horizontal-stance carve grind in pools and was taken up on top of the lip by such skaters as Jay Adams, Tony Alva and Stacy Peralta. Execution the 50-50 is the most basic type of grind, and the first grind trick that most skateboarders learn.What's a 50-50 Grind? A Grind is the name for sliding along an edge (such as a curb, bench, rail, coping, etc.) using your trucks instead of your wheels or deck (read more on what a grind is). A 50-50 Grind is where the edge or rail being ground is in the middle of the hangers on the trucks. The name "50-50" refers to being half on the edge and half off, with both trucks even.You will need to know how to Ollie before learning how to 50-50 grind. Read How to Ollie, and get comfortable with your Ollies first. You will need to be good enough to land your Ollies flatly, and you will need to be able to land with your feet where you want them on your skateboard. If you are brand new to skateboarding, start with the basics.Make sure you read all of these instructions before you try to 50-50 Grind. Once you feel good and are ready, go for it! *You need to be comfortable with your Ollie before even attempting the 50-50 grind. If you are new to skateboarding tricks, an Ollie is when you get your skateboard airborne without touching the board itself. It is the most common skateboarding trick out there and is usually the beginning of several other difficult tricks. *Safety comes first. Once you've got the Ollie down, it's time to start working on that 50-50 grind. Whatever you do, don't start out with a rail. Too many times people have gotten seriously injured trying out skateboarding tricks they see on video websites. Try something like a short ledge or anything that will allow you to fall easily. *Building speed creates a longer 50-50 grind. It's important to get a good amount of speed before hitting your 50-50 grind. The slower you go the more chance you won't pull off this skateboarding trick, plus you're have a better chance of faltering. Keep in mind it will take a little time to get the right amount of speed down, depending on how long you want your 50-50 grind to be. *Just as you are about to come to your target, pop the front end of your skateboard and perform your Ollie. It's important to land as flat as possible on your target, keeping your feet in the same position on your skateboard when you first performed the Ollie. *Congratulations! You are now hitting a 50-50 grind. As you're sliding down the target, balance is going to be crucial because not only are you not going to fall but the landing will be a lot smoother. Keeping the legs bent in a surfing position will help, and as you are about to pull off, hit a small compact Ollie turning the board enough to land with perfection. Category:Tricks Category:Grind Tricks